


Some things never change

by violetbear



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: The crew wonder about Scott's sleeping habits. So they enlist SAM's help for an experiment.





	Some things never change

**Author's Note:**

> Just another of my life on the Tempest stories. Enjoy.

“I say he slept in." Sara took a sip from the mug in her hands.  
“No", Cora said. "I say we missed him. He’s already there.”  
“If he isn’t, he’s going to be late. Meeting starts in fifteen minutes.”  
The crew of the Tempest was gathered in the galley watching the red sealed door of the Pathfinder’s quarters. Last night during the weekly poker game, Sara had mentioned how surprised she was that Scott was able to wake up early now. After questions from the crew she revealed that Scott had always slept late back in the Milky Way. 

They tossed theories out about how he was able to beat most of them out of bed, each more ridiculous than the last. It had been Cora who finally suggested asking the one person beside Scott who would know for sure. SAM. And there was the answer. It turned out SAM woke Scott up every morning. This prompted the question of what would happen if SAM didn’t wake Scott up. Would the alarm he always shut off before it could go off wake him up? Or would he sleep through it and sleep till noon like Sara thought he would? There was only one way to find out.

Which was why they were watching the door. SAM had agreed to the experiment, promising not to tell Scott anything. None of them had seen Scott that morning, which is why they were all left wondering. The locked door also meant none of them could peek in and check themselves. And SAM refused to tell them.

“Should someone call the council and tell them the Pathfinder is going to be late", Jaal asked.  
“He’s not late", said Drack. "He’s already there.”  
“I say he’s late", Liam insisted.  
“Can you blame him", Peebee asked. "I know I wouldn’t want to leave my bed if---“

The red seal turned to green before the door slid open and a shirtless and messy haired Scott came out, muttering to himself.  
“Stupid SAM. Of all the days.” He disappeared into the bathroom, the door closing behind him. Before anyone could say anything the door opened again. “Sara.”  
“I got you.” She moved to the coffee maker.

The door to the Pathfinder’s quarters opened again. Reyes stepped out, pants low on his hips, pushing his hair back.  
“You’re lucky I love you”, he called to the bathroom door before noticing the crowd in the galley. “Please say there is coffee somewhere behind all of you.”  
“Hey, Reyes”, Peebee smirked. “Rough night?”  
“Rough morning. How someone could sleep through so many alarms… Bless you.” He grabbed the mug from Sara’s hands before she could react and downed it. “That was---“

“Mine.” Scott glared at him; arms crossed over his chest, his hair now gelled back.  
“It was delicious. And since when do you drink coffee in the morning?”  
“Since---“  
“Don’t you have somewhere to be?”  
“Yes.” He went into his room, the door staying open. “And now I’m going to be vibrating all day.”  
“You could stay here and—“  
“Shut it.”

He walked out, fully dressed, datapad in hand, to see Sara holding a travel mug.  
“I knew you were my favourite sister for a reason. Thank you.” He kissed her on the forehead, grabbing the mug from her hands. “That’s mine.” He turned to Reyes, kissing him on the lips. “Also mine. See you later.” They watched him leave in silence before Cora turned to Reyes.

“You said he slept through the alarm. How---“  
“He hit the floor. After I pushed him out. I couldn’t stand it anymore. And the alarm is on his side of the bed.”  
“Couldn’t you shut it off yourself”, Peebee asked.  
“I was pinned.” Reyes smirked. “Little known fact about the Pathfinder. He’s a cuddler.”

“Okay”, said Sara. “I hate to say it.”  
“No you don’t”, said Vetra.  
“You’re right. I told you so. I knew he hadn’t changed. Damn it”, she muttered, as she realized her mistake. “Why didn’t I bet money on this?”  
“Your loss”, said Gil. “Our gain.”  
“I’m going back to bed.” Reyes paused in the doorway and turned back around. “Bet money on what?”

**Author's Note:**

> Reyes Vidal. Always taking over stories. How the creators of Andomeda kept him contained we will never know. And he does it so effortlessly. Damn him and his low slung pants.


End file.
